


When Words Fail

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Newt, Christmas Fluff, Confused Credence, Fluff, M/M, Veterinarian Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: “Newt! Come over here and meet Credence! He is just splendid!” 
At her words, everyone turned around, including the newcomer- Credence – and he blinked a few times as he took in the young man. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes and a firm but soft jawline. The only thing he could think of was that this man was…well Newt found himself at a loss for words. His eyes darted between the young man and his friends before he let out a mumbled apology, an awkward wave and retreated into the operation room, slamming the door.
Queenie blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened, whilst Tina started profoundly apologising to Credence who just continued to shake his head. 
(Or the 3 times Newt turned into a fumbling idiot around new assistant Credence and the 1 time didn’t)





	

Ever since he was six years old, Newt Scamander was solely focused on his work. When his friends were out socialising, he would be sitting at his desk, reading up on the best way to care for animals. Ever since he was six years old, Newt Scamander wanted to be a Veterinarian. As he grew older, his passion for animals and caring for them only grew. Once he had graduated University, he had gone on to open one of the best Veterinarian Surgeries in all of London.

Joined by his best friend Jacob, Jacobs’ fiancée Queenie and her sister Tina, they were quite the team. They all had their own roles to play in the surgery, Jacob delivered the medicine to his customers, Queenie handled the reception and Tina helped him out in the surgery itself as his assistant as she was also qualified. Whilst they were all skilled in the jobs they performed, it was obvious that they were struggling with the upkeeping of the veterinary itself.

Even though Newt wished to keep it to just the four of them, Tina quickly persuaded them to hire an assistant to help Queenie out in the front reception with the paperwork, appointments and customer service.

That’s where Newt found himself now, standing in the doorway of his operating room, staring at the new assistant. He hadn’t been noticed yet, as Tina was too busy explaining the dynamics that they had going in the office, but soon enough, Queenie turned around and smiled,

“Newt! Come over here and meet Credence! He is just splendid!”

At her words, everyone turned around, including the newcomer- Credence – and he blinked a few times as he took in the young man. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes and a firm but soft jawline. The only thing he could think of was that this man was…well Newt found himself at a loss for words. His eyes darted between the young man and his friends before he let out a mumbled apology, an awkward wave and retreated into the operation room, slamming the door.

Queenie blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened, whilst Tina started profoundly apologising to Credence who just continued to shake his head.

“It’s quite alright Miss Goldstein. Thank you anyway for considering me for the role.” Credence replied before heading to the door, only to be stopped by Jacob.

“Wait, wait. You were the perfect candidate for the role by a landslide! Newt’s just being…odd. That’s what he does when he’s around people he’s not familiar with. Give him time, he’ll come round.” Jacob smiled, leading Credence into the reception area. “This is your desk, and Queenie will be right next to you if you ever get stuck. Tina and I will be around too and when Newt realises how amazing you are, so will he!”

Credence watched as Tina and Queenie both nodded in agreement and he sucked in a breath before sitting down in the seat. He just hoped they were right and Newt would come around. After all, he didn’t want his boss to hate him.

**_1._ **

 After the door slammed shut, Newt started to pace back and forth, internally cursing himself for being so rude to his new colleague. What had gotten into him? He had never gotten into such a state over someone before. He was just a man, albeit a very attractive man, but still just a man. Newt planted his hands on the cool metal counter and groaned as he realised he was going to be in a lot of trouble with the girls for being so rude.

He composed himself and decided he would go out there and introduce himself properly and be the polite man everyone knew he was. There was no need to be nervous, he thought, as he straightened his coat and turned the handle of the door, opening it.

The reception was quiet as Newt entered the corridor and he came to the realisation that Jacob and Queenie must have gone for their lunch break and Tina for hers. Tina always went home for her lunch break, so she could feed and walk her dog, which was very oddly named Niffler. Newt himself had a dog, Pickett, but he joined him at the surgery.

He glanced around the room and he blinked as he caught sight of Credence, sitting at the desk they had set up for him and he swallowed. He took a step out from his hiding place, intending on walking straight up to him and shaking his hand in a proper hello, but it turned out fate wanted him to further embarrass himself as he tripped over a loose cord and fell flat on his face.

He heard a gasp and footsteps approach him cautiously, followed by a small, timid voice. “Mr Scamander? Oh dear, are you alright?”

Newt looked up, prepared to explain that he was alright and then take control of the situation, but he took one look at Credence once again and all train of thought was gone.

“I- um- ahh.” He cleared his throat, trying again, “I-yes-um-“ He scrambled to his feet and backtracked a bit, “I have to go- Pickett- feeding time – yes. Bye” He quickly turned on his heels and dashed off, not noticing the sad, disappointed look on the young man’s face as he went.

Well that went well.

**_2._ **

After the disaster that was his attempted apology, Newt began avoiding Credence. It wasn’t that he _wished_ to avoid him, in fact it was the complete opposite. Newt would watch him from afar, watch how well he got on with Queenie, Tina and Jacob. He wanted to join in on their conversations but he was scared he would fumble up over his words again.

He was working late, since it was the running up to Christmas and he had loads of paperwork to complete before the surgery shut for a few days to allow him to enjoy the holiday. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was past eight. He rubbed his eyes and tore his body away from his desk, heading out of his office in search for some sort of beverage.

He poured himself some water into a plastic cup from the kitchen before slowly heading back to the office to finish off the last part of his paper work, after which he could go home. It happened just as he exited the door, his body collided with another and they both went tumbling to the floor.

“Oh god. Oh god I am so sorry.” Newt froze up at the familiar voice and he closed his eyes, wishing for the ground to swallow him up whole. “Mr Scamander I am so sorry. I just left my phone here and Tina said you were still here so I thought I’d come back and get it.”

Newt shook his head, “I-it’s” Why was it so hard for him to form a coherent sentence around this man? He was never like this, not ever. Just as he opened his mouth to try again, he had a face full of Pickett. He groaned and sat up, “Okay boy, let’s go.” He picked up the dog and he rushed out of there without a second glance at Credence.

He felt like such an awful person. Next time. Next time he would properly introduce himself to Credence and they would have a real conversation.

**_3._ **

December 23rd. Christmas Eve’s Eve, or at least that’s what Queenie kept calling it as she decorated her and Jacob’s apartment with lights. She was hosting a Christmas party the following evening, which she had invited all of her neighbours to as well as a bunch of other people Newt didn’t know.

Surprisingly, not one of them had mentioned anything about the way he had been treating Credence, although Queenie kept sending him these weird smiles. It was like she knew something he didn’t, or at least something he hadn’t realised yet. Newt groaned, deciding he would just approach her and hopefully he would get some insight.

“Queenie?”

She looked up from her desk, a warm smile on her face. “Yes honey?”

“I need your advice.” He managed to get out and her face lit up.

“Of course, you do. I was wondering how long it would take before you came to me. Now take a seat.” She said, pulling over one of the spare seats, and pushing Newt into it. “Now, this is about Credence isn’t it?”

Newt didn’t even have the energy to deny it, therefore he just nodded. “Yes. I have tried on multiple occasions to start a conversation with him but I just…can’t. I either can’t form a sentence, or I trip over something. He must think I am so incredibly rude.”

Queenie just smiled, “Oh honey, can’t you see? You’re _attracted_ to him. I see the way you look at him when you think we’re not watching. Credence might not notice it but I do.”

Newt’s mouth was hanging open slightly. Attracted? To Credence? Is that what all his fumbling, tripping and blushing was about? This had never happened to him before. He had never been attracted to someone else before. Credence was beautiful though, that was an absolute certainty. He had a beautiful smile, beautiful laugh. His eyes widened. “What- what do I do?”

Queenie shook her head, “Nothing extravagant honey,” she said softly, “Just tell him.”

At that precise moment, the door opened to reveal none other than Credence himself who was back from his lunch break.

“Hi Queenie, Mr Scamander.”

“Hi honey,” Queenie greeted and turned her head to Newt.

Newt’s eyes widened and he let out a squeak. Credence’s cheeks were red from the cold, snowflakes clinging to his coat, scarf and hat and all Newt could think about was how amazingly beautiful he was.

“Newt?” That voice was Queenie.

He swallowed and stood up, opening his mouth to say hello, but all that came out was a squeak. His eyes widened and he turned around and fled the reception as fast as he could.

He slammed the door to his office and groaned. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the night of Queenie’s party. They were both invited. Tomorrow Newt would grow up and finally _speak_ to Credence.

**_+1_ **

The party was in full swing, and Newt had to say that Queenie had really outdone herself. He had made an effort himself, dressed in a simple black suit with a white bowtie to finish it off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pickett and Niffler playing with their toys together and he smiled. He continued to look around the room, looking out for a specific young man, when he felt the sofa sink next to him. He turned around to find Jacob smiling at him.

“Hope you don’t mind but Queenie told me about…you know.” Newt closed his eyes, of course she had. “He’s out there.” Jacob pointed to his balcony. “You should go talk to him. He thinks you hate him, little does he know it’s the complete opposite.”

Newt frowned deeply, “Hate him? I don’t-“ He cut off his own words, suddenly he was no longer nervous to talk to Credence. He had to make him see that he didn’t hate him. “Thanks Jacob.”

He walked to the balcony and opened the door, stepping out into the bitter fresh air. Credence was sitting on the wall, looking out at London, or at least a part of it. Newt cleared his throat, which caused Credence to jerk his head towards him, his eyes widening in surprise. “Mr Scamander- “

“Newt- please, please call me Newt.” He’d done it. He’d gotten a coherent sentence out. “I believe I owe you a very large apology Credence, I’m afraid I haven’t been very polite towards you these past weeks since you started working for my Veterinary. I am incredibly grateful that you accepted the job, you are very good at it.”

Credence was blinking at him, as though he was trying to figure out what to say. “It’s okay Mr- Newt. I know you don’t like me very much, you don’t have to pretend just cause it’s Christmas.”

Newt shook his head, “You’ve got me all wrong. I don’t hate you Credence, although I realise my actions haven’t exactly allowed you to think otherwise. The thing is, it is the complete opposite.”

“I don’t understand?” Credence asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“I don’t hate you, that was never the reason I struggled to speak to you. In fact, and how to I put this politely? I am…rather, attracted to you.” He said the last part softly because even after all that Queenie had told him, it hadn’t occurred to him until now that his confession might make Credence feel uncomfortable. “I am so incredibly sorry Credence, I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You like me?” Credence asked softly, timidly.

“Very much.” Newt answered straight away.

Credence slipped off the wall and walked over to Newt. He had a smile on his face which Newt saw as a positive sign. He stopped directly in front of him and glanced up. Newt couldn’t help but follow his eyes until they landed on what Credence was looking at; a sprig of mistletoe.

“Um.” Newt swallowed thickly and before he could get another word out Credence leaned up on his toes and planted a small, light kiss on Newt’s lips. The second their lips met, Newt’s shoulders sagged and his arms moved to settle on Credence’s hips. It didn’t last very long and when they pulled away slowly, they were both smiling.

“If it wasn’t obvious enough, I like you too.” Credence said softly, reaching his hand out to entwine it with Newt’s.

Newt’s face flushed slightly, but he composed himself to lean down and press a soft kiss against Credence’s cheek, squeezing his hand back. They jumped slightly at the sound of the clock chiming in the distance, alerting them that it was now Christmas Day.

“Merry Christmas, Newt.”

“Merry Christmas, Credence.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Fantastic Beasts fic, I hope it's okay? 
> 
> Title is from Shrek the Musical song, When Word's Fail.


End file.
